The Bleak Future
The Bleak Future is another one of our User Stories. Characters Cocoabean - Wikia Guardian - W.G. AssassinHood - Intern Administrator - I.A. Zeon1 - Wikia Guardian - W.G. TUK - Veteran Administrator - V.A. Gotek - Lead Administrator - L.A. Ultra Vegito - User- U TheDragonGolen - Veteran User - V.U. TUN - User - U. TrueWarrior - Wikia Guardian - W.G. Ranks Ranks are organized from highest authority to lowest authority. Founder - Supremegogeta (Missing, possibly dead) Lead Administrator - Gotek Veteran Administrators - TUK Killerbaka9 (Dead) Intern Administrator - AssassinHood Chat Moderators - BlazeFireXXXX (Unknown, Known to Users as Dead) SSJ4 Vegito (Dead) Wikia Guardians - Cocoabean Zeon1 Richie Cordelia (Dead) TrueWarrior (Missing, Possibly Dead) Veteran User - TheDragonGolen CookiePirate (Dead) Spiritbomb (Dead) Users - TUN Ultra Vegito Overview In a dark world called Wikia, trolls ravage the planet. But in a growing nation called Ultra Dragon Ball, there live a resistance group, deep in The Tunnels. The Tunnels link every Wikia, and Trolls don't know of its existence. This is where our only hope lives, in these teen users who'll protect us until their last breath. This is The Bleak Future. The Fighters 1517 AGE: OPERATION: TROLL I.A. AssassinHood: Not another one! W.G. Zeon1: Intern Admin Hoodie! What happened! V.U. TheDragonGolen: Guys! Shh! Trolls are stomping right above us! If they hear, we'll end up like Blaze! L.A. Gotek: Calm down. This is soundproof. We can't hear them, they can't hear us. Now who's the new wiki gone, I.A. AssassinHood? I.A. AssassinHood: Dragon Ball Wiki's gone. PTSN and his girlfriend Supervegito21 killed everyone. Everyone: Gasps V.A. TUK: That was our last stronghold. We can't go anywhere now. W.G. Cocoabean: Muttering Sure, we can. V.A TUK: Oh? And what is that wiki's name, W.G.? W.G. Cocoabean: There are four wikis we can go to. Dragon Ball Fanon, Fanon and Data, Universal Creations and Holoverse. W.G. Zeon1: Of course! We can send teams to go and protect those wikis! L.A. Gotek: Well done, W.G. U. TUN: Way to go, genius. Now what do we do, goddamn it? U. Ultra Vegito: Our teams are perfect. We just need the "go" from Lead Admin Gotek. L.A. Gotek: in with eight cups and a coffee maker Anything to save our wiki, I'm in for. Good job, W.G. The eight teens discussed battle plans and strategies over cups of coffee and eggs. As far as it stood, this was a feast and a perfect plan hatching to potentially end the troll threat. V.A. TUK: And the nightingale is ready, Intern? I.A. AssassinHood: a blood red potion and pours it into thirty two massive bottles This should be enough to end the trolls. Take four, everyone. V.U. TheDragonGolen: At last, something to avenge our users and our world. up coffee cup Here's to a victory! The other seven rose their glasses and said, "To a Victory!" and drank their coffee. But on the other side of their planet, a teenaged boy stood ontop of a throne, speaking to his minion. ???: Ah, PTSN, the rogue Namekian. PTSN: Master. ???: These despicable users remaining will rot. Target DBF, Fanon and Data, Holoverse and Universal Creations. PTSN: But master, the- ???: You are the fiercest of my men, aren't you? Or else I'll show you what fierce is. PTSN: Yes, sir. away ???: CommunityCentral! teenaged boy, looking like a gangster, walked in the room CommunityCentral: Yo, yo master! I shall fufill your desire, to see these petty users go dire. ???:flaming head touched CommunityCentral's head I have granted you information of the coordinates of these users' hideout. Find them and distract them until my puppets have trained enough. Take notes of every flaw. CommunityCentral: Yes..Master Blaze. BlazeFireXXXX is the mastermind behind all of this despair. Will our celebrating users survive their sneak attack or fall victim like all other users? Head First In the eight users' base, they decided on who would be UDB wiki's two ambassadors to Holoverse, Universal Creations, DBF and FAD. After 16 minutes, this was the roster. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Cocoabean Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Page created by Cocoabean Category:User Stories Category:The Bleak Future